


the spaces in between

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics), Superior Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Superior Iron Man, hickmanvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't touch me,” Steve said.</p>
<p>“No?” Tony asked. “Because I think it's just what you need.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the spaces in between

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for beta to [runningondreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams) and [Comicsohwhyohwhy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicsohwhyohwhy/pseuds/Comicsohwhyohwhy) :)

Steve closed the door of the cell behind him.

“Steve,” Tony drawled, his eyes an unnatural blue. “You come here a lot. Like the view?”

Steve gritted his teeth. He wouldn't let Tony provoke him. Not now. Not ever again. “Stark,” he said. “Did you remember anything about your _friends_ from the Illuminati?”

“Oh, Steve,” Tony said. “You shouldn't call them my friends. You should know the difference, _dear_.”

“You lie to your friends, right,” Steve bit out. 

“I'm very honest now.”

Steve wanted to wipe that infuriating smirk of his face.

“Really, Captain, why do you keep coming back? You could ask Sue to do it for you. Any SHIELD goon. And yet . . .” Tony shook his head. “I'm really thinking you _like_ being here.”

“Don't push it, Stark,” Steve said through his teeth. “Illuminati.”

Tony shrugged. “I haven't heard from them.” He smiled then, nothing like his real smile, the one Steve remembered and missed –

No.

“What's the matter, your _Avengers_ can't keep up?” Tony was looking at him as if he knew him, as if they were friends and discussing a problem together. “So you're coming to the one genius you know . . .” He shook his head. “No, that's not why. Is it _hope_ , Steve?”

“Do you think I'm stupid?” Steve snarled, and then had to stop himself from flinching as Tony laughed, and –

_Stark laughed at you_ – 

It had been just a nightmare, but –

“No,” Tony said. “A bit naive, maybe.”

Steve closed his hands into fists. “I'm anything but.”

“Are you?” Tony challenged. “Did you figure out what you're looking for here, or do you still believe it's _answers_?”

Steve turned away. He wouldn't get anything out of Tony today. Maybe tomorrow –

Because he was going to come back. Damn Tony Stark.

There was a hand on his shoulder, and Steve swirled around to face Tony.

“Don't touch me,” he said.

“No?” Tony asked. “Because I think it's just what you need.”

And then he kissed Steve.

Steve knew there was just one thing he could do, and it was to push him away, but somehow he returned the kiss instead –

Tony's lips were hot and demanding, and Steve kissed him back with everything he had, every last ounce of what should and would never be hate, of anger, of betrayal and –

_I'm sorry . . . I'll find some way to make this right._

He pushed Tony away. “You used me,” he said.

“Don't you want to return the favour?” Tony asked, his blue eyes full of invitation. “Or –”

Steve kissed him, angrily, just to shut him up, and maybe he was just giving him what he wanted, but he didn't care. It was Tony, and –

And it wasn't him, it wasn't, it really wasn't, and Steve shouldn't be doing it, but . . .

Tony's hands were on his belt, undoing it with few quick motions.

Steve had never wanted it (Captain America shouldn't lie, but the title was Sam's now, right?) – Steve had dreamt of it, only this wasn't Tony, not really, and Steve didn't even know who Tony was anymore.

He couldn't think, but he could kiss back and arch up into Tony's touch.

It wasn't Tony, so maybe it was okay.

It wasn't like there was anything left to ruin anymore anyway.

Tony sank smoothly to his knees, his smirk firmly in place up till he swallowed Steve, and – 

He couldn't talk now and yet, when Steve locked eyes with him (Tony's pupils were wide, there was drool on his chin, he looked obscene and Steve would never forget it, should have never seen it in the first place) he could tell exactly what Tony would say.

_Body over mind, right, Steve, what else are you good for?_

Steve pulled on Tony's hair – longer than usual, he noticed – pulled him even closer and fought to catch his breath.

_Of course_ Tony would be brilliant at this. And it was wrong, Steve shouldn't, Tony was a prisoner and a villain, and –

Tony flicked his tongue and Steve bit hard on his lip to keep quiet. 

Couldn't they have done this years ago?

Did Tony, in his right mind, even want to?

Tony moved his thumb over Steve's hip, like a caress, and Steve wanted to sob. Tony hummed, and Steve closed his eyes.

It was for the better. Less to remember. And he wouldn't see the mockery that was sure to be in Tony's eyes.

But without his sight, he was down to physical sensation, and he couldn't deny how _good_ it felt. How long had it been since anyone touched him like that?

And it wasn't just anyone now. It was _Tony_.

He hadn't realised he said his name out loud until Tony moved back and said, entirely too pleased with himself, “So you do remember my name.”

The sudden feel of cold air on his skin should have made Steve see sense, but he just looked down and gripped Tony's jaw in his hand. The look Tony gave him couldn't be misconstrued as playful if Steve tried. He licked along Steve's length without further prompting and Steve gasped. Tony took him in again and it was almost too much – 

There was just a hint of teeth and Steve came.

He staggered away from Tony, leant against the wall to keep upright. He tucked himself in and closed his trousers. 

Tony was still kneeling on the ground, but he must have wiped his face. Steve briefly thought of touching him, and –

No.

“True face of Captain America, right?” Tony said as Steve let himself out. 

He wouldn't be back.


End file.
